The present invention relates to techniques for detecting bits in systems, such as hard disk drives, and more particularly, to techniques for DC-free detection of a DC equalization target.
Data storage devices are systems that store bits representing data. Data storage devices include hard disk drives, optical disk drives, and other systems.